


Consecuencias de un beso robado

by lenayuri



Series: Rally The game is on! [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cover Art, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, M/M, Magical Realism, Mutual Masturbation, Stalker Jim Moriarty, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo el mundo sabe que no está permitido besarse antes de los dieciséis años. John acaba de cumplir dieciséis, pero no quiere dar su primer beso a la ligera y decide esperar un poco más – el problema es que hay alguien que no está de acuerdo con esa decisión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consecuencias de un beso robado

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [Itsaso Adhara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsasoadhara)  
> Mini-reto: abril.
> 
> Segunda participación para el Rally "The game is on" del foro I am sherlocked en FFNet. Esta vez es un John/Jim, sólo porque sí (no, no tiene nada que ver que el Boss me haya sobornado, nope). Este no está tan enredado como el johnlock, o al menos eso espero. :D
> 
> Muchas gracias a **Itsaso** por revisar mis horrores. Y una disculpa por la portada de tres pesos(?).

.

Existe un decreto, del que todos son conscientes pero nadie conoce su origen, que dice: “nadie tiene permitido besarse en los labios antes de cumplir dieciséis años a menos que desee sufrir un severo castigo”; lo que deriva en jóvenes asustados por las historias que les cuentan, exagerando hechos y castigos, yendo tan lejos como para inventar que alguna pareja perdió el cabello u otra pareja murió al besarse a los quince años.

Los rumores son absurdos, llenos de mentiras y exageraciones que cualquiera con dos gramos de sesos sería capaz de adivinar, por lo que John no se preocupa cuando su hermana intenta asustarlo diciéndole que todos sus dientes se caerían si rompe la regla.

Nada de eso importa ahora que tiene la “edad oficial para besar”.

Pero John no desea regalar su primer beso a la primera persona que se lo pida, sea conocida o no. Él quiere compartir la experiencia con alguien especial, alguien con quien pueda congeniar y entablar conversaciones interesantes, alguien con quien pueda reír y bromear y si deja sus pensamientos seguir por esa vía, alguien con quien pueda volverse travieso sin temor a un rechazo.

John sabe que sus ideas son demasiado románticas y tal vez un poco chapadas a la antigua (culpa de su tendencia a leer las novelas rosa de su madre o a las telenovelas que veía con Harry), pero es firme en su decisión. E incluso si tiene que esperar años por esa persona, él lo hará.

Su primer beso será especial tanto para él, como para la otra persona y nada arruinará el momento.

.

John es consciente de que alguien le sigue. De hecho sabe exactamente _quién_ es su acosador. James Moriarty es un año menor que él y ha sido su dolor de cabeza desde hace dos años, cuando le conoció en el parque.

James tenía trece años en aquel entonces y John catorce. Era verano y el parque cercano a su casa se veía como una muy buena idea para pasar su verano. O eso fue lo que pensó hasta que llegó y se encontró con un grupo de chicos más o menos de su edad golpeando a un niño. Sus instintos se activaron, recuerdos de él siendo intimidado cuando era menor (por no tener un cuerpo atlético y ser un poco más pequeño que los demás chicos de su edad), salieron a flote y John no pudo evitar querer salvarle.

Hubo golpes y patadas, incluso algunas mordidas y aunque le superaban en número, pudo imponerse, claro no sin ganarse  un ojo morado y un diente roto (sin contar  un par de moretones que se verían horribles en los días siguientes), y con todo eso, se sentía bien consigo mismo. Había ayudado a alguien que estaba siendo intimidado y eso era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento. Sus lesiones serían tratadas después (y el sermón de su madre no iba a tener precio, seguro).

John se presentó, reprendiendo al joven (—Mi nombre es James, pero puedes llamarme Jim—) e instándole a tener mayor cuidado; luego se fue, dándole una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano. Poco sabía John que ese sería el punto de partida para ganarse su primer acosador.

James no hizo nada al principio, decidido a permanecer en las sombras de su salvador y seguirlo ocasionalmente en su camino a la escuela, a la tienda o a sus prácticas de rugby. John no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta cuatro meses después, cuando se lo topó en un pasillo del Tesco.

John, con toda su inocencia, creyó que se habían encontrado por casualidad. Y siguió creyéndolo incluso cuando se volvió un hecho cotidiano encontrarlo en la calle, la biblioteca, el parque… y es que ¿cómo iba él a pensar mal de ese joven, con sus grandes ojos inocentes y sonrisa encantadora? La idea de que el joven que había salvado le acosara era absurda.

Ahora sabe que James _realmente_ lo perseguía.

John sigue caminando por la calle y gira a su derecha abruptamente, esperando. Un minuto después, James rebota contra su pecho y si no estuviese molesto, se habría reído.

James ha crecido algunos centímetros, pero no tantos como para ser más alto que él – algo de lo que John se alegra mentalmente. John arquea una ceja ante la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de James —¿Qué haces siguiéndome, James? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no lo hagas? Es raro.

James se repone rápido y le regala a John una sonrisa predadora —No te seguía, Johnny-boy. _Casualmente_ también caminaba por aquí y nos encontramos. ¿No crees que sea el destino?

 _Sólo si el destino se llama James Moriarty_ , piensa John. De pronto, la sensación de que toda la situación fue planeada por el diablillo frente a él cruza por su mente. _Es obvio que él haría algo así. Me sorprende que no lo hiciera antes_.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, _James_?— John siente una pequeña pizca de alegría cuando nota su ceño fruncido, obviamente molesto por no ser llamado Jim. El gesto se va tan rápido como llega.

James sonríe de nuevo, caminando más cerca de John hasta que se encuentra dentro de su espacio personal y John definitivamente _no_ se siente nervioso. Da un paso hacia atrás esperando escapar de James, pero eso sólo parece mejorar el ánimo del otro. _Es casi como si él quisiera…_

Y su espalda choca con la pared. _Acorralarme, idiota._

La pared es de un pequeño callejón al que no se dio cuenta que entró.

Está atrapado. Sin escapatoria a menos que esquive a James y dado que la única forma es un encuentro físico, decide esperar y persuadirlo de alguna otra manera. Aunque no sepa cuál, exactamente.

—James…— comienza John, intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

Pero James le interrumpe, casi ronroneando —Es ‘Jim’, Johnny. JIM. J-I-M.

 _Jodido, Irritable, Mocoso_ , son los pensamientos que corren por la mente de John ante la presuntuosa respuesta del otro. Decide acercarse a James y obligarle a hacerse a un lado, tal vez un poquito de fuerza aplicada a sus hombros y así poder escapar de sus _figurativas_ garras.

Sin embargo, cuando se encuentra a un par de pasos de él, James coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y en un segundo le tiene contra la pared, susurrando en su oído — _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Johnny!_

Y James le besa; con fuerza.

El beso está lleno de pasión y deseo; la posesividad de James hacia su persona es palpable y sin proponérselo, corresponde con ganas. John se funde en el beso que no es casto ni dulce, sino todo lo contrario. Nunca habría creído que un primer beso se sintiera de esa forma y todo lo que había planeado en su mente se desmorona al igual que una torre de naipes. John siente electricidad correr por su piel, su espalda. Sus dedos de los pies se contraen ante las sensaciones y la adrenalina…

Siente la electricidad de nuevo pero esta vez comienza en sus labios y le recorre el cuerpo. _Literalmente._

El beso se detiene y se separan. John tiene el tiempo suficiente para notar el gesto asustado de James antes de que todo le dé vueltas y se desmaye.

.

John se siente en las nubes, o al menos está lo suficientemente cómodo como para no querer moverse de donde está. Su mano izquierda se mueve y se desliza por lo que obviamente es una cama y se pregunta, aún medio dormido, cuándo y cómo llegó a su habitación (y cómo se deshizo de James después de ese beso).

Es entonces cuando siente un pequeño hormigueo en su lado derecho y al no poder mover su brazo, intenta abrir los ojos. Falla las primeras veces pues sus párpados se sienten sumamente pesados, pero al tercer intento, lo logra.

Una mata de cabello rubio cenizo es lo primero que nota al bajar la mirada a lo que obstruye su visión. Se pregunta quién es la persona y por qué están en una cama (y ahora que lo nota, no es la suya, tampoco). El cuerpo comienza a removerse en su sueño y John se estremece.

Su mirada se pierde en la pared detrás del cuerpo extraño, su mirada desenfocada y su respiración acelerándose a cada segundo; preguntas, escenarios y dudas cruzan por su mente a mil por hora y cuando vuelve a centrarse, se encuentra de frente con el extraño.

Quien luce terriblemente como él, pero a la vez le recuerda a alguien más.

John comienza a respirar más rápido, a riesgo de tener un ataque de pánico, cuando nota la sonrisa ladeada y el brillo excéntrico en su mirada.

—¿James?— pregunta dudoso. Seguramente todo es un sueño, o una pesadilla, y nada de eso está ocurriendo. James no lo besó y definitivamente no se está viendo a sí mismo con las facciones de James.

—Johnny-boy, esa pregunta es tanto correcta como incorrecta en esta situación, ¿no ves que yo soy tú, y tú eres yo?— escucharse a sí mismo con el tono irónico de James, ver sus gestos (como estudiar sus uñas sin más preocupación en el mundo) es demasiado extraño para él que termina haciendo lo mejor que puede hacer en esa situación.

Se desmaya de nuevo.

.

John despierta con un grito y el rostro completamente mojado. James se encuentra al lado de la cama con un vaso vacío y una mirada tan llena de sí mismo que John quiere darle un golpe para borrarle la sonrisa (pero como es su cuerpo, no lo hace).

—Bueno— comienza de pronto James, dejando el vaso en la mesita de noche —parece ser que el mito es real y en consecuencia, también el castigo. Aunque no esperaba este resultado en particular, no voy a negar que sea interesante.

John repasa sus palabras una y otra vez hasta que logra comprender el significado (nadie puede culparlo, acaba de despertar… de nuevo). Se trata del beso.

El beso que su acosador de quince años le robó en un callejón.

—No puedo creerlo— gime John, enterrando la cara en la almohada (que huele sospechosamente al cabello de James).

—Bueno, encontré este libro en la biblioteca y dice que la norma de “no besarse antes de los dieciséis años” comenzó como una medida para aumentar la castidad entre los jóvenes y una sarta de tonterías que no estoy dispuesto a repetir— comienza James, entregándole un viejo libro a John —La parte interesante es que dicho “castigo” no lo es a menos que la pareja en cuestión así lo crea. Es una forma de sanción, sí, pero nada que dure más de veinticuatro horas y aparentemente no les ocurre a todos, tampoco.

John medio escucha a James, medio lee el libro. Si lo piensa detenidamente, tiene lógica. Absurda, pero lógica al fin. Cierra el libro y lo deja en la mesita junto a un vaso vacío —Entonces… ¿qué hacemos hasta que cambiemos de nuevo? Y hablando de eso, ¿cambiaremos automáticamente?

Al ver la sonrisa (una vez más) de James, John se da cuenta que tal vez esa no es la pregunta correcta para hacer en ese momento.

.

Tras cinco horas de convivencia, John ya no cree que su situación con James sea un castigo y si lo que el libro menciona es verdad, _tal vez_ ha encontrado a alguien que equivaldría a su alma gemela (si tal cosa absurdamente romántica existe, algo en lo que el cree aunque lo niegue bajo tortura).

John descubre que James, además de ser un acosar un poco extraño, también es un genio y tiene unas cuantas manías (como abrir y cerrar la puerta tres veces antes de quedarse en paz o arreglarse la ropa antes y después de sentarse) que bien podrían ser parte de un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo, pero para él simplemente son peculiaridades que le hacen único.

Y el hecho de que ha tomado gusto por besarle cuando, donde y en el lugar que así lo desea sólo le hace más… entrañable. Adorable, incluso.

—Johnny-boy— la voz cantarina de James viene desde la cocina y John puede escucharle perfectamente desde la comodidad del sofá en la sala de estar —Vamos a ver unas películas, ¿te apetecen palomitas?

Los pies de John se mueven hacia la otra habitación y desde la puerta puede ver a James moverse con gracia por la cocina. El momento es tan doméstico, todo parece tan _natural_ que de un segundo a otro, John se acerca y aprieta a James contra la encimera, acariciando su cintura por encima de la ropa. Besa su cuello y cierra los ojos, imaginando que no es exactamente _su_ cuerpo el que acaricia, sino el de James.

John gira con facilidad el cuerpo de James, manteniéndolo firmemente entre sus brazos y sin perder tiempo, lo besa.

El beso es como el primero que compartieron hace un par de horas en el callejón, con la diferencia de que esta vez es John quien lo comienza (y hay un poco más de manoseo). Las manos de John buscan la piel de James pero se mantienen quietas en su cintura dado que es demasiado extraño tocar su propia piel, aún si en ese momento no es él, realmente.

Sus cuerpos arden en deseo y necesidad; James gime y frota sus caderas juntas, donde sus erecciones están más que despiertas y dispuestas a participar en algo más íntimo. El movimiento les hace temblar y tras un par de caricias más, ambos llegan al clímax.

John siente sus piernas débiles y se desliza junto con James hasta que ambos se sientan en el suelo, jadeando. Comparten besos perezosos en brazos del otro, poco a poco cerrando los ojos hasta que se quedan completamente dormidos.

.

John despierta desorientado una vez más y siente algo encajado en su espalda. Bosteza sonoramente antes de abrir los ojos y darse la vuelta, cuidando de no despertar al cálido bulto entre sus brazos, para darse cuenta de que la manija de un cajón es lo que le hiere.

James se remueve entre sus brazos y John baja la vista —¡Oh, dios!

El grito despierta por completo a James quien baja con demasiada rapidez del regazo de John y cae de espaldas al piso. John no puede evitarlo y se ríe, recibiendo una mirada resentida de James.

—Si has dejado de reírte a mis costillas,— reprende James mientras se levanta del piso, arreglándose la ropa una vez más —tal vez podríamos pasar a cosas más interesantes, ¿no crees?

James no tiene que repetírselo de nuevo pues John se pone de pie casi de inmediato, llevándolo hacia su dormitorio para besarle apropiadamente ahora que ambos han vuelto a sus cuerpos. John agradece que el castigo no durara más de un par de horas; se habría vuelto loco de haber llegado a un nivel más íntimo viéndose a sí mismo darse placer. Un calosfrío recorre su espina dorsal al pensar en tal posibilidad.

 _Eso me causará pesadillas_ , piensa. Pero luego estudia a James y sabe que sus noches estarán llenas de sueños placenteros, protagonizados por su malvado acosador.

Tal vez sus días también.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este pequeño relato; no olvides dejar un comentario. ;)


End file.
